


Tear to the heart (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Ambulance hospital breakdown cryingsheli, Buzzcut Sheli sad hurt jail bail fight upsetcuntou scaredSheli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Cun Tou goes to bail She Li out. And tells him it's over. And in a result in their fight, it could be forever...
Relationships: Buzzcut/She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

One day  
The taxi stopped in front of the Police station. He thanked the taxi driver, handing over the right amount of bills before getting out. 

Then he hurriedly raced up the steps, with his heart sitting heavy in his chest. He just couldn't believe it, or more like, he didn't want to believe it but the facts were were hard to ignore.

This time, it was just too much.

He stopped at the front desk. The female there looked at him in confusion. "How can I help you?" Taking a deep breath, which was hard considering his heart was broken right now. "I'm here to bail someone out." He said, voice quivering. The female raised a brow at him. "Who?" 

Taking a deep breath, he said,   
"She Li."  
The female then frowned disapprovingly at him. "Fill these out." She said and handed him a clipboard and a pen. Cun Tou took it with a small bow of his head in thanks and went to sit in one of the empty plastic chairs.   
He started filling out the form with shake hands.

Once done, he went back to the female at the desk. "And here's the money." He said, placing it on the desk, the money he was saving for a new bike, a scooter to help get to school quicker. The female nodded and told him to wait as she got the proceedings done.

Cun Tou waited for about twenty minutes and then he heard that voice he's come to be so familiar with.

"Little one?" 

Buzzcut looked up into the piercing eyes of his lover. She Li didn't look surprised to see him. Just dissapointed.

Which felt like a sucker punch to the gut when he was the one that should be disappointed in him! And he was. So, so dissapointed.

He just glared at She Li before getting up and walking out of the Police station.

She Li followed him.

"What are you doing here? Why did you bail me out?" She Li asked, sounding irritated by what he did. Cun Tou shoved his hands into his school hoodie.  
Three days, it's been three days since She Li did what he did. Three days for Buzzcut to come to a decision.

"Because that's what you do when your boyfriend is in jail." He said. Sounding bitter. "I don't need you to do stuff like this for me. This was none of your business-"   
"It is my business because your my boyfriend She Li! Everything you do includes me! Everything I do includes you, don't you get that!" Cun Tou heaved. Eyes red with unshed tears. She Li looked surprised by his outburst. 

"And you don't get to look disappointed in me for bailing you out! You have no right whatsoever to be disappointed after what you did!" Buzzcut shouted. Shoulders shaking as he tried to keep his tears at bay. She Li's features hardened. 

"I had to do what I did-" "No you didn't! That's the problem, you just had to teach Mo Guanshan a lesson-" "He deserved it!" "He's my friend!" Cun Tou shouted over him. Tears finally breaking free and rolling down his cheeks. "He's my friend which you beat up and put in the hospital and I thought you were over your obsession with him. I thought you got over whatever sick fascination you had with him but no. I was wrong." His voice broke at the end.

She Li tried to reach for him but Buzzcut jerked back.

"I can't do this anymore She Li. I can't, I can't..." "Little one-" "You keep breaking my heart! You keep tearing it out and you don't care! You say you love me-" "I do-" "You don't! You don't love me! If you loved me you wouldn't hurt me like this She Li! And I'm done getting my heart torn to shreds by you!" 

She Li was afraid of what this meant. He didn't want to lose the Buzzcut but even he knew this time, he fucked up. He knew the moment he saw Cun Tou in the Police station's reception area.

"Cun Tou please-" "I'm done listening to you! This time I can't anymore! You hurt me so much She Li and I can't take it anymore..." The boy cried and jerked back when She Li tried to reach for him again. 

The rain started pouring down in heavy drops. Even though the Buzzcut's tears blended so well with the rain, She Li knew he was still crying and it was tearing him apart to see the boy heartbroken. To know Cun Tou was leaving him.... He refused to lose his Little one! 

"Cun Tou I'm sorry! Please, I can't lose you, please-"

"No! You don't get to beg me for anything! Because you can't get over your sick obsession with Mo Guanshan-" "I LOVE YOU-" "BUT YOU WANT HIM!"

She Li attempted to swallow the knot that sat in his throat but couldn't. His fear of losing Cun Tou weighing down on him. 

"I'll do anything-" "Too late for that!" She Li grabbed his arm. "Don't touch me! Let go of me!" Cun Tou yelled and pushed She Li back with surprising strength as he himself stepped backwards.

"Don't you ever touch me again-" "CUN TOU WATCH OUT-" The screeching sound of tyres squealing on wet gravel was heard before the sound of the impact hit. 

She Li watched as Cun Tou's head turned and stared at the car before the car drove straight into him and sending him flying across the road. He watched with a sick sense of dread forming in his gut as the light of his life fell on the wet road, saw his head hitting the gravel hard with a sickening thud, saw blood rushing out of his nose and ears, heard a couple of things break before he came to a dead halt. 

And a name ripped right from his heart and out of his chest in a blood curling scream,

"CUN TOU!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The haze of disbelief breaks went She Li arrives at the hospital and he breaks down...

It was a flurry of activity for She Li.

He had held a unconscious Cun Tou in his arms until the ambulance had come. Even then he was in a haze of disbelief as he drove in the back, holding Cun Tou's hand all the way to the hospital.

He ran alongside the hospital bed they had transferred Buzzcut on, holding his hand until he was told he couldn't go to the operation room.

His hand had slipped from Buzzcut's when they rushed him away and She Li stood there, his haze slowly fading and reality creeping in and hitting him full force.

He bent over and gasped as his heart was squeezed painfully. Like something was holding it and digging it's claws into it. "Ah-" He cried, falling to his knees, hugging his waist. "Hhhn! Fuck!" He gasped, eyes wide and tears falling. His mouth opened but no scream came out, even when it was sitting on the tip of his tongue. He reached out an arm and clawed at the tiled floor.

"Sir? Sir are you okay-" "Don't fucking touch me!" He snapped at the nurse, pushing himself up on shaking arms and legs, leaning against the wall to balance himself. "Sir-" "Leave me the fuck alone!" He cried, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth against the pain in his chest, 

In his heart...

The nurse left him alone then. He crumbled to the floor again, gasping for breath. Clawing at his chest as a dull throb settled in his heart and fuck it HURT!

"You didn't-" He said to no one in particular and was cut off gasping, head bowing as his tears fell. "You didn't let me- Aaaa!" He cried, neck muscles bulging as he fought against the pain in his heart. 

It felt like the organ was tearing piece by piece. And it hurt! So. Fucking. Bad.

"Cun Tou!" He said through gritted teeth as he tried to breathe through the pain, the incident of what happened flashing through his eyes.

'Please let me die! It hurts too much!' She Li thought, he never felt this kind of pain before and he's been beaten close to death a few times. 

But nothing hurt this badly.

"You didn't let me explain." He said, eyes blurry as tears trailed down his cheek, pressing his cheek and side into the wall, trying to blend into it to escape the pain.

"You didn't let me explain... I wanted to explain..." He said softly, hand reaching up and gripped his hair tightly. 

"I didn't hurt him... I didn't want to hurt him... I didn't hurt him because I wanted to, I swear..." He cried, feeling lost. Eyes closed and breathing hard against the wall, dying for a breath as this pain made it hard to breathe.

"I would've left Guanshan alone. I would've!" He voice came out breathless. 

'Make this stop! Please! Anyone!' He pleaded silently. 

A crippling pain seizing his body when he remembered how Cun Tou said he was done with him. "Little one... Don't leave me..." He begged. 

Eyes falling on the closed double doors that was a blur for his tear filled eyes. "Don't leave me... I'll be good... I promise I'll be good." He said , hugging himself and curling into a ball on the floor, trembling as he was gripped in an agonizing heartbreak.

"I'll be good..."


End file.
